Tres Cosas Que Aprendí de Tí
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Un FF Catradora, es una recolección de mis pensamientos sobre esta pareja. Varios momentos esparcidos en el tiempo donde Catra aprende algo nuevo sobre Etheria acompañada por Adora. FF bastante lindo y suave, pasen y disfruten.
1. Humor Sórdido

Capitulo 1: Humor Sórdido

-Alguien va a morir esta noche -dijo Adora en una voz grave y una media sonrisa cuando iban entrando a la fiesta de Perfuma

-¿quien? -pregunta subiendo la guardia Glimmer

-¿tienes poderes de premonición aun sin ser She-Ra? - el arquero se colocó detrás de la rubia preparando una de sus flechas - ¿She-Ra tiene premoniciones?

-¿que? Nooo – miró a sus amigos -es… es una broma -una que parece ninguno de sus nuevos amigos entiende

-¿hablar de la muerte de alguien te resulta gracioso Adora? -Glimer subió las cejas en tanto rodó sus ojos, Bow por su parte dio un suspiro guardando su arco

-solo entremos a la fiesta y no hablemos de la muerte de nadie -pide el moreno zanjando la conversación

-pfff como sea -suspiró cruzando los brazos

-¡bienvenidos! -dos hombres se les acercaron y entregaron guirnaldas de flores a los recién llegados -nuestra princesa los espera mas adelante

Adora disfruto y no la fiesta, en general la rubia ama ser parte de la rebelión, le encantan los dulces, le fascinan las siestas y encuentra encantadora la tradición de celebrar los cumpleaños; su único problema es que muy dentro de si sabe que no pertenece del todo a ese lugar. En su dia a dia suele encontrar disparidades en su forma de actuar o de pensar que aunque sus amigos suelen disculpar o con cariño educar le ella sabe que nunca terminará por encarar en el reino de los dulces y los arcoíris en el que ahora vive.

.

.

-Alguien va a morir esta noche -dice una mujer en traje y melena castaña alborotada

-¿por qué? -pregunta alterada Perfuma que para su mala suerte camina a lado de la otra mujer

-¡De diversión! -grita Adora un poco más atrás de las chicas -jajajajajaja

-con que de ese modo iba el chiste -Bow regresa su arco a la espalda

-es un chiste muy viejo, como es que no lo conocen -Catra deja de usar su voz lúgubre y se acomoda por segunda vez la corbata de su traje -¿realmente es necesario esta cosa? Cualquiera podría agarrarme con ella y asfixiarme

-hasta que tus ojos se te salgan y la lengua se te ponga azul -comenta Adora caminando hasta la morena gatuna haciendo la mímica de como se vería Catra asfixiada

-luego usaran mi cadáver como candelabro en la siguiente fiesta de princesas -agarrando la corbata sube el brazo para mostrar como se vería colgada del techo dando vueltas

-serias un pésimo candelabro, tu pelaje se incendiaria a la primera chispa -Adora comienza a reír ante su comentario igual que la morena

-¡Catra y Adora! Comportense – chilla molesta Glimmer -Perfumma va a vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo si no se detienen

-pffff como sea… -la pelinegra coloca sus manos en la cadera tratando de que no le importe esa "sensibilidad" de princesas -bola de debiluchos -susurro adelantándose para entrar al castillo de Entrapta -Chica cabellos locos ¿donde guardas las bebidas fuertes? -pregunto en un grito haciendo que todos los presentes voltearean a verla y comenzaran a susurrar entre ellos, ser el centro de atención a la mala era su especialidad

-fue un buen chiste -Adora coloca su mano en el hombro -solo que aquí no suelen ocupar este humor tan… -se rasco la mejilla intentando encontrar las palabras correctas

-¿hordiano? -dice con una sonrisa chueca -ya se que no soy una de esas delicadas princesas… no tienen porque recordarmelo cada maldito minuto -miro a Entrapta llevarle una botella que tiene estampada una calavera con la cruz de huesos -justo de esto estaba hablando

-en las reuniones no acostumbran beber -en general el alcohol no era una bebida consumida por las princesas- pero seguro que tu lo necesitarás -la pelimorado sonríe -diviertanse

-eso intentamos -suspiro Catra dando un gran trago a la botella

Hacía apenas 3 meses que por diferentes razones la Horda se había desmoronado, mucho tuvo que ver She-Ra y otro tanto Catra llevándose a sus mejores elementos al lado de la Revolucion después de enterarse de ciertos "planes" que iban en contra de sus intereses.

Las princesas lloraron de alegría cuando Entrapta regreso pero no había sido fácil que aceptaran a Scorpia y fue casi imposible que dejaran siquiera entrar a sus castillos a Catra pero con ayuda de las dos anteriores y de Adora todo fluyó.

Pero el entrar al mundo de "no callarte tus emociones, come pasteles y muchos colores" fue más difícil para Catra de lo que fue para Adora aun cuando la rubia siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle a entender o acoplarse en los aspectos del día al día. Catra le iba mejor gritando órdenes a las tropas, crear estrategias mientras miran los mapas o rompiendo los tanques hordianos, pero "fiestas" como odiaba tener que ir a socializar y para su mala suerte parecía que cada fin de semana algún idiota era un año más viejo razón suficiente para que Adora la arrastrara a diferentes castillos 4 veces por mes.

-esto es terriblemente aburrido -gruñó la morena

-¿lo dices por la música o porque te acabaste los bocadillos de salmón?

-lo segundo -tiro la charola de plata en la mesa haciendo un estruendo – también porque solo están ahí… hablando entre ellos, es tan raro -en la horda no estaba permitido socializar por más de 4 minutos, si Shadow Weaver las veia por ahi perder el tiempo en hablar les regañaba, ella misma creía que no había nada que no pudieras comunicar en 3 minutos o menos -me estresa el solo verlos con su ropa de colores brillantes riendo y tonteando con copas en las manos

-te entiendo -dijo la rubia colocando el dorso de su mano debajo del mentón -en cualquier momento una bomba podría explotar y hacernos pure jajajaja -razón primordial que los capitanes hordianos no les dejaban "tontear", mantenerse solo y alerta era fundamental

-sería una tragedia que mi traje se manchara de sangre -con una voz dramática termina de beber el contenido de la botella

-¿como sacarias esa mancha? Sería el fin de tus días -usa el mismo tono para seguir la trama

-¡Deshonra! -lleva sus manos al corazón

-¡Desgracia! -coloca una mano en la frente y cierra los ojos

-solo trajo problemas desde que llegó -una verdad sale entre las risas, Adora lo nota inmediatamente, deja de jugar y se pone seria

-yo no pienso eso -le mira fijamente a los ojos

-bueno… seras solo tu -desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, sus puños se cierran en un agarre tan fuerte que se puede escuchar como truenan las articulaciones

-a decir verdad -Entrapta sale desde una baldosa del piso adelante de donde se encontraban las chicas -yo tampoco lo creo

-¿qué haces ahí abajo? -pregunta la rubia aguantando la risa, con la princesa morena era difícil mantenerse serio o saber donde se encuentra

-note que Catra se había terminado su bebida así que le traje otra -el cabello se extiende para entregar otra botella la cual acepta la mujer sacando el corcho con los dientes y escupiendo a la cara de Adora -atender a los invitados es parte de ser un buen anfitrión

-¿asustarlos desde el suelo también es trabajo del anfitrión? -la morena se pone en cuclillas para acercarse a la joven debajo del suelo

-nha eso es algo que me sale natural a mi -dio una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno ya somos dos – suspira Catra

-somos tres -Scorpia se une a las chicas -¿tienes otra de esas botellas? -el tener las miradas de todos en sus brazos le pone los nervios de punta

-siempre que lo necesites -el cabello se vuelve a estirar desde el suelo y entrega la botella

-gracias -sonrió -bueno… esto sigue siendo incómodo no importa a cuántas vayamos -se rasca detrás de la cabeza

-haaaa ni que lo digas -encuentra el corcho que anteriormente había escupido y se dispone a volver a lanzarlo cuando una voz gruesa y autoritaria le hace brincar

-¡soldados en firmes! -Scorpia y Catra de un brinco se ponen derechas como tablas -escuche que alguien iba a morir esta noche pero yo les veo muy tranquilas -Adora ha usado su voz de capitán y ve con gracias que ni Catra ha sido capaz de escaparse de esos viejos hábitos de ponerse en firmes a la primer orden

-entonces es tiempo de encender el lugar -con sus garras aprieta el corcho -¿hey cabellos locos tienes alguna mierda que se pueda acomular y prender fuego?

-pffff que si tengo -rodó los ojos -todo aquí es flamable

-pues es hora de mostrar cómo se divierten los ex hordianos -la rubia choca sus puños en tanto Catra afila sus garras en las baldosas

-¡al patio a encender basura! -canturrea alegre Scorpia

-yo llevo la mesa -Adora invoca su poder creciendo hasta los dos metros y toma tres mesas con una mano para caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida

-…. presumida… -la morena golpea la musculosa espalda que apenas y siente el contacto

-vamos a ver quien hace la pila de basura más grande -sonríe la ojiazul

-suena a un reto para mi -Catra truena su cuello -no te pongas a llorar y cantar sobre la derrota cuando mi pila sea el doble de asombrosa que la tuya

-jajajajaja ya lo veremos -con una gran facilidad la rubia brillante bota las mesas casi en perfecto equilibrio brindando una sonrisa perfecta a la castaña que le mira incrédula -¿que decias sobre lo asombroso de tu pila?

-solo deja que comience -corrió hacia el jardín para usar las mesas que se encontraban ahí

-sabes… a veces me preocupa que Adora pase mucho tiempo con ellas- Glimmer desde el otro lado del salón ve a She-Ra y dos exhordianas salir con un montón de mesas y botes de basura

-pues yo no habia visto a Adora reír tanto en una fiesta desde que esta con esas dos… ha de ser cosas de hordianos -se encogió de hombros -mientras no lastimen a nadie no le veo el problema

-llegaron proclamando que alguien iba a morir Bow -alzó los brazos -¡a morir!

-de diversión -terminó la frase -sabes, si lo piensas un poco si es chistosa la frase

-y ahora están apilando las cosas, creo que de verdad van a prenderles fuego -miro por la ventana igual que las otras princesas quienes no saben como lidiar con lo que están viendo

-¡hey esperen! -Entrapta lleva un carrito lleno de chatarra robótica -estos pedazos de mis bebes arden mucho mejor que la basura y las mesas

-pues… parece que a Entrapta no le molesta -el moreno sonrie nerviosamente -ademas Mermista y Frosta están aquí por si las cosas se salen de control

-castillos tecnológicos y fuego… mala combinación -se cruza de brazos la chica -sigue sin agradarme del todo

\- ¿ya vieron que las nuevas y Adora están compitiendo por ver quien le prende fuego a la pila de basura más grande? -llego Sea Hawk emocionado

-si -suspiro Glimmer -todo un espectáculo

-la verdad que lo es, jamás supe que de la capacidad hordiana para apilar basura en pilas tan altas -Catra ya iba por los 3 metros y su pila no se había inclinado ni un centímetro

-aggggg -la pelirosa chocó la palma de su mano en la frente

-dejala -pidió suavemente Bow

-es que no lo entiendo -chillo inflando las mejillas

-Adora le gusta ampliar basura y prenderle fuego -comenzó a reír -ella siempre hace lo que a nosotros nos parece divertido, creo que aprender algo que a ella le divierte no nos haría mal

-si lo dices de ese modo me siento culpable de no entenderlo

-entonces salgamos y apoyemos a nuestra amiga -levantó un pulgar – ¡¿ya viste el tamaño de esas pilas de basura?!

-¡son más de 5 metros, seguro! -dice contagiándose un poco de emoción

Así terminó la fiesta de Entrapta, con pilas de basura en llamas, Perfuma intoxicada por el humo que despedía las partes robóticas, Catra con un ataque de risa al ver a Perfuma vomitando por la intoxicación y Adora riendo de cómo se reía Catra. Desde esa fiesta se volvió una costumbre que todos llevaban algo de basura para que esas dos se dedicarán a aplicarla y luego quemarla.

.

.

-Esta noche morirá alguien -Bow hace su mejor intento de voz lúgubre cuando van caminando hacia la entrada del castillo de Frosta para otra fiesta de princesas unos meses después

-¡De Diversión! -gritaron todos levantando los puños

-jajajaja una vez que le agarras el sentido realmente es divertido -comenta Glimmer chocando codos con Adora quien se siente mejor al entrar a la siguiente fiesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

He decidido hacer una pequeña aportación al fandom de She-Ra pero no se me ocurría nada para hacer un FF grande así que me decidí por 3 historias cortas que contaran pequeños momentos de Catra acoplándose a la vida entre las princesas.

Pensé que acumular cosas y prenderles fuego seria algo "divertido" para los Hordianos y "peligroso" para el resto de los Etherianos, también me imagine que para Adora seria complejo encajar por completo pues casi toda su vida la paso como soldado Hordiano asi que de cierto modo nunca llega a sentirse totalmente a gusto en las fiestas de las princesas, el sentimiento es peor para Catra.

Igual el chiste de "alguien va morir hoy" lo vi en algún meme de estas dos jajajajaja me dio mucha risa y por eso lo ocupe como base para el capitulo, me parece que ilustra perfecto la clase de "humor" que tienen esas dos y seria lindo que después con el tiempo el resto de las princesas adoptaran parte del mismo.


	2. Besos y Abrazos

Capítulo 2: ¿Besos y Abrazos?

.

.

Hace un año que Catra se ha unido a la Rebelión, la caída de la Horda está a nada de ser realidad, quemar basura se ha vuelto una moda en toda Etheria y ahora las chicas se encuentran en la habitación de Adora haciendo relativamente nada cuando de la ventana un proyectil entra a toda velocidad; con la agilidad que le caracteriza la morena toma con sus garras el objeto, lo huele y con una mueca de asco lo tira al suelo.

-otra estúpida carta te llego Adora

-¿podrías leer lo que dice? -pide la rubia en tanto sigue buscando una blusa entre la pila de ropa que tiene en una esquina del cuarto

-¿qué sentido tiene? Todas son idénticas

-podría ser algo importante -hace notar mientras se sumerge en la pila

-si lo fuera brillitos ya se habría aparecido justo en medio de tu sala -Glimmer había optado por comenzar a tocar antes de entrar cuando Catra está en la habitación de Adora pero en emergencias esa cortesía solía pasarse por alto

-solo lee la carta Catra ¿o será que no sabes hacerlo de corrido? Jajajaja

-haggg -haciendo una mueca de ofendía recoge la flecha mensajera de Bow, extrae el papel de ella y tose para aclararse la voz- Querida Adora agggg -imita las arcadas al vomitar -esto me va hacer regresar el desayuno

-ni siquiera has comenzado a leerla -le lanza una playera sucia a la cabeza

-Tengo el gusto de invitarte bla bla bla bla bla fiesta en el castillo bla bla bla bla bla sería todo un honor si bla bla bla bla bla de todo corazón me bla bla bla bla bla dentro de 5 días bla bla bla bla bla dile a Catra que también está invitada bla bla bla bla bla besos y abrazos Glimmer

-debe ser el baile en honor a Rummper el jardinero real -parece que ha encontrado la blusa que buscaba, un día tiene solo tres y cuando Bow va contándole a las princesas ese detalle de repente tenia mas de 40 blusas, playeras y camisas

-¿hasta el jardinero tiene bailes? Agggg esto es absurdo, no se dan cuenta que estamos en medio de una guerra

-una guerra casi ganada -desde que Catra se unió a la Rebelión las batallas eran mucho más sencillas y ganar terreno a la Horda casi no costaba trabajo

-el casi implica que aún estamos en guerra pero prefieren ir a estúpidos bailes o mandar besos y abrazos a la gente… lo que sea eso -hizo añicos la carta y lanzó los pedazos al suelo

-¿no sabes que son besos y abrazos? -pregunto la ojiazul saliendo de la pila con una blusa verde en la mano -haaa claro que no sabes, ni siquiera usamos esas palabras en la horada – el contacto físico estaba prohibido para los soldados, por ende no sabían el nombre o el significado de dichas acciones

-seguramente una tontería -se cruzó de brazos

-es agradable -comenta acercándose a la morena - ¿quieres intentarlo?

-… no lo se… ¿tu quieres intentarlo? -sus orejas se contraen en duda

-dhu soy yo la que te va enseñar -así como Glimmer hace tiempo le enseñó a ella, de solo recordarlo comienza a sonrojarse -no hay problema, nadie nos va a ver

-¿acaso es algo que se hace en privado? ¿entonces porque Brillitos te los manda? -la veta celosa y posesiva de Catra sale a relucir ante el comentario

-jajajajaja solo abre los brazos de par en par -Adora los abre junto a las palmas de las manos, la morena la imita -ahora juramos nuestros pechos, que queden corazón con corazón – lentamente se juntan -pasas los brazos por la espalda y el colocar tu mentón en el hombro de la otra persona es opcional

-¿qué es esto? -pregunto Catra tensando todo su cuerpo ante "esa cantidad de Adora" sobre ella, rara vez se tocaban más lejos de las manos

-es el abrazo, una forma de "unir los corazones" -comenta susurrando a una de las orejas de Catra que comienza a bailar por las cosquillas que le provoca

-genial, si un francotirador estuviera por aquí podría matarnos de un solo tiro

-jajajaja para la próxima reunión de la rebelión podrías sugerir que nadie se de abrazos en medio de la batalla -que aunque suena a chiste sería un consejo a tomar para muchas de las princesas

-¿luego que? -pregunta enterrando ligeramente sus garras en la espalda de la ojiazul y dando un fuerte respiro para oler la rubia cabellera

-pues… el beso -el sonrojo se incrementa cuando despega la cabeza del hombro de Catra -cierras los ojos y juntas tus labios con los de la otra persona

-¿como?

-así… -lento y suave presiona Adora sus labios, pude sentir el corazón de la morena aumentar los latidos pero se ha quedado como de piedra.

Al no ver señales de rechazo la rubia continúa el beso, Catra se limita a seguirle en tanto tiene cerrados los ojos. Cuando el contacto se vuelve repetitivo Adora presiona su lengua hasta que la boca de la morena le deja entrar y sus lenguas van jugando en un primer besos algo torpe pero lleno de sentimientos que se extiende por varios minutos.

-¿qué te parecen los besos y los abrazos? -pregunta la rubia separándose un poco de la otra y tocándose la espalda, al parecer con la emoción Catra le había roto parte de la ropa, ahora es cuando 40 blusas no parecen tan mala idea

\- ¡desagradables, llenos de baba y totalmente fuera de lugar! -dijo en un grito -… quiero mas… -pidió en un susurro

-jajajaja todos los que quieras

Pasó una media hora hasta que Catra tuvo suficientes besos y abrazos "ese dia" y cuando recupero el aliento miró con semblante duro a la rubia que pensaba en cuántas blusas le iba a romper la morena el resto de sus días

-no quiero que Glimmer te de besos y abrazos -Adora sabía que hablaba en serio cuando el lugar de decir Brillitos usaba el nombre real de la princesa -es muy… es algo que solo yo voy a darte -comenzó a sonrojarse pero aun con la vergüenza que le producía el decir estas palabras jamás despegó sus ojos de los azul celeste –siempre que los necesites te los daré...aun si estamos en batalla, tú solo pidemelos

-¿aun cuando la horda mande francotiradores? -preguntó con una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo

-si ese fuera el caso quién mejor para mirar tu espalda que yo -mostró sus colmillos -partiré en dos a cualquiera que ponga la mira en ti -esa amenaza iba también un poco hacia Glimmer quien en otro lado del castillo tuvo un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda

-existen diferentes clases de besos y abrazos, todos aquí en Etheria los usan para saludarse -comenta esperando que Catra no ande por ahí golpeando a cada incauto que quiera saludarlo de beso o abrazarla en agradecimiento por salvar su pueblo

-me niego -se abalanzó en un abrazo apretado -no quiero que nadie mas te de esto

-esta clase de abrazo es… uno de los especiales -correspondió la acción pero llevando sus brazos hacia la cadera de la otra juntando por completo sus trozos – quizá debí comenzar con los genéricos primero -pero se moría de ganas por enseñarle el afecto físico a Catra

-existen más clases de abrazos ¿especiales? -pregunto en un susurro aún embriagada por el olor a flores del cabello rubio

-bueno… -para ese punto en su relación quizá ya era tiempo de ir "a cuarta base" como lo llamaba Bow -para estos besos y abrazos tienes que estar en la cama

-la cama, entendido -sin mucho miramiento toma a Adora de la mano y se va directo al lugar mencionado

-wow wow espera, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes de llegar ahí -se suelta rápidamente, no esperaba tanta "determinación" de la otra

-¿que? -ahora la curiosidad le quemaba la palma de las manos, no quería esperar más tiempo antes de aprender sobre los abrazos y en especial sobre los besos

-Glimmer hizo algo para estos casos, espera -de su escritorio entre los miles de papeles saca dos carteles escritos por la princesa que llevan la leyenda "no molesta ¡hablo muy en serio hombre! Ni se te ocurra entrar" que colocan afuera de la puerta y de la ventana -listo ya con la advertencia podemos… podemos ir a la cama -un sonrojo que inunda toda su cara provoca que Catra consiga el suyo

-¿que tanto te quedas viendo? Vamos -le ponía nerviosa la cara enrojecida y los ojos de borrego que podía llegar a tener Adora, le tomó de la mano y se fueron a la zona de colchón, sábanas y cojines que tenía en una esquina la habitación la rubia -¿ahora que?

-bueno… nos… nos quitamos la ropa -tratando de sonar y verse natural va por la blusa rota, los zapatos y el pantalón, luego de una respiración profunda sigue su explicación -toda la ropa -tratando de no parecer torpe se quita lo que le falta de tela

\- ¿toda? -eso le pone nerviosa pero no le detiene y con su fachada de "no me importa" sigue a la rubia quedando desnuda entre los cojines -¿ahora que?

-ahora vienen los besos y los abrazos -con todo cerrado y en la privacidad de su habitación Adora se toma el tiempo de mostrarle a Catra todo lo que sabe sobre el afecto físico quien para su sorpresa está muy dispuesta a aprender

Para el dia siguiente cuando se van levantando de la cama, se bañan y se terminan de arreglar Catra quita los carteles de la puerta y la ventana, los observa por un momento con mala cara, la letra en rosa y brillos por todos lados, sin más los rompe para lanzarlos por la ventana y que se los lleve el viento

-estábamos usando eso -hace notar la rubia -¿que tienes en contra de la comunicación escrita?

-no seas llorona -fue hasta la joven que tenia aun el cabello húmedo, mueve el cuello de la blusa que estaba ocultando la marca de dejó anoche con los dientes en el blanco cuello y coloca un casto beso en la zona morada -voy hacer unos mil veces mejor que los que tenías

-¿no me digas? -pregunta con sarcasmo -¿siquiera sabes escribir Catra?

-calla -dio un puñetazo al hombro de Adora quien no para de reír -donde guardas el papel limpio y las crayolas con diamantina

-¿usarás diamantina? -era algo que tenía que ver antes de morir

-quiero el el color de sangre se vea más… festivo

-jajajajajajaja

Cuando bajaron a comer Bow felicito a Catra entre lagrimas, comentó que había mandado la noticia a todas las princesas, que pronto recibirán sus regalos en tanto Glimmer le veía entre rencor y tristeza pero también le ofrecía la mano en señal de "paz" como todo buen perdedor, cosas que de nuevo la morena no entendía y miro confundida a la rubia quien sonrojada no encontraba palabras para decirlo

-¿no lo sabe? -pregunto Bow a su amiga quien solo se cubrió la cara con las manos

-¿saber que? -dijo Catra acercándose a la rubia

-¡no se lo has preguntado! -grito Glimmer con un deje de esperanza

-Bow shhhhhh eso es privado -Chilla Adora mas nerviosa ahora que tienen público

-pues ya no lo es, el mando cartas a todos tus conocidos -hace notar Glimmer

-¡de qué hablan! -exigió la morena información a la ojiazul quien tomando aire y valor se preparó

-si quieres ser… mi pareja -preguntó extendiendo su mano, técnicamente debió preguntarlo antes de ir a la cama ayer con ella pero bueno, el orden de los factores no altera el producto

-kyaaaaaaaaa -chillo en emoción el moreno al contemplar a las mujeres -adoro las escenas románticas

-pfff ¿tanto rollo para eso? -bajo la cabeza para que los otros no vieran sus sonrojo o la lágrima que se asomaba por sus ojos y se negaba a detener su camino -hace mucho que eras mi pareja, te guste o no me vas a tener contigo lo que te reste de vida Adora -con un firme apretón tomó la mano de la otra

-oye espera… -Bow contuvo el aliento -¿esa fue la manera de Catra de pedir la mano de Adora?

-ho no por favor no -Glimmer uso su magia y se teletransporto fuera del comedor -todo va muy rápido

-tengo que mandar otra carta a todos -sus ojos se llenan de brillos, ya se veía organizando la despedida de soltera para Adora y luego la recepción, la boda y hasta el banquete

-no más cartas -pidió Adora -Glimmer tiene razón todo va muy rápido y Catra no sabe que es pedir la mano

-no tengo porque pedirte la mano, la tomare cada que me dé la gana hacerlo -dice con su clásico tono sarcástico

-si… no tiene idea de lo que es -las mil ideas de una boda que tenía Bow se van al caño

-esta bien -le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas -lo veremos con el tiempo, pero primero tenemos un desayuno que tomar y una guerra que ganar

-todo a su tiempo -dice la Reina Angella quien había estado observando la escena desde una de las puertas -no corran antes de gatear

-no me importa -miro a su proclamada pareja -haremos todo lo que se tenga que hacer después de la guerra pero es seguro esto -tomo la otra mano de la rubia -no te libraras nunca de mi Adora

-jajaja lo se -chocó su frente con la morena -me tranquiliza escucharte decirlo

-a mi me da un poco de miedo -susurra Bow a su amiga -¿sera cosa de hordianos?

-sshhhhhh -los calla Angella -denles un momento -toma a los otros chicos del hombro y los saca del lugar para que la nueva pareja se tome su tiempo

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Adora enseñando que son los besos y los abrazos! seguro que Catra no daba muchos mientras fueron soldados hordianos jajajaja. Si no lo notaron hice una pequeña referencia a que Adora y Glimmer tuvieron su quereres en algún momento, cosa que llegó a oídos de Catra jajajajaja cuando se enteró necesitaron a Scorpia yEntrapta para detenerla antes de que intenta desfigurar a Glimmer, luego llegó Adora y pudieron "hablar" el asunto.

En Etheria cuando una pareja se declara es algo que se hace escuchar a todas voces, adivinaron, también tienen una bonita fiesta la feliz pareja jajajajaja si eso hacen cuando se da a conocer un noviazgo imaginense un matrimonio! Cuando Glimmer hizo oficial su relación con Adora hubo un gran baile y hasta fuegos artificiales, todo fue muy vergonzoso para la rubia pero simplemente dejo que Glimmer hiciera lo que quería. Quizá el asunto de Catra y Adora el arquero moreno preguntó a las chicas que tan grande quieren su fiesta a lo que Catra contesto "me joden mucho sus fiestas, si vamos a decirle a todo el mundo que Adora es mia y yo de ella sera a mi modo" algo pequeño, lleno de bebida, buena comida y pilas de basura.

Comenté en el resumen del FF que son historias "lindas y suaves" así que no verán ninguna escena hot escrita por mis bellas y castas manos jajajaja. El asunto de "los besos son desagradables y escandalosos PERO DAME OTRO" también lo vi en un FanArt de ellas, era un chiste muy bueno que inspiró este capítulo.

Aparte de eso… creo que no tengo nada mas que contarles, la próxima veremos el último capítulo de estas "3 cosas que aprendió Catra". Nos Vemos


	3. Dormir

Capitulo 3: Dormir

Se escucha caer un diluvio fuera de la ventana, desde hace tres días no ha parado la lluvia a tal punto que una morena orejas de gato a decidido no moverse del lugar donde se encuentra hasta que el agua deje de caer por montones.

-hey… Catra… ¿estas despierta? -pregunto la rubia en un susurro, llevan un buen tiempo acostadas en la cama, y por acostadas es la morena usando de colchón a la Princesa del Poder

-hmmmm… noo…. -gruño por lo bajo, se encontraba sobre Adora absorbiendo su calor, escuchando el golpe rítmico de su corazón y los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura; podría mantenerse arriba de su rubia novia lo que le restaba de vida o al menos hasta que la maldita lluvia se detuviera

-me alegra que estés dormida entonces no sentirás si hago esto – dio un movimiento brusco hacia la derecha dejando a la otra en la cama y levantándose al mismo tiempo-ya no sentía la mitad de mi cuerpo

-oye -chillo -regresa tu gigantesco pecho, estaba durmiendo en el

-tengo que ir al baño -ni siquiera volteo a mirarle solo salio de la habitación hacia el lugar mencionado

-aggg… ve rápido -con los sonidos de la naturaleza al fondo no le queda mas que acurrucarse entre las sabanas, incomoda por la creciente soledad que le provoca ansiedad en su corazón.

Hace 2 años que la Horda callo, después del drama, los balazos, el mar arcoiris, los abrazos, los besos, las porras y la fiesta consiguiente los Etherianos se dieron cuenta que pueden haber ganado la guerra pero la devastación que sucedió tras ella les daría mucho trabajo y dolores de cabeza.

Una de las pocas cosas en que mejoro su vida después de derrotar a la Horda fue que le construyeron su propio castillo a Adora en donde las dos habitan actualmente, la mala es que se encuentra en el maldito bosque susurrante donde cada minuto algún ruido le llama la atención; tantos años como soldado en las silenciosas barracas le cobran intereses.

-¿que tanto hace en el baño? -uno de los detalles que Catra notó cuando Adora se escapo de la Horda hace años fue lo mucho que la necesitaba pero no por la horrible compañía que hacia, tampoco por los malos chistes o sus olorosos pies -aun tengo sueño… regresa ya…

Dormir.

Catra nunca vio lo importante de esa trivial actividad hasta que Adora se fue y ella se quedo sola en las barracas. ¡No podía dormir! aun cuando estaba exhausta por entrenar o después de un fuerte golpe terminada las batallas, cerraba los ojos por una o dos horas para luego levantarse cubierta de sudor, exaltada y desorientada.

El asunto le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, sobre su existencia, la de Adora, su pasado y su futuro, pero en general sirvió para aumentar su enojo e inconformidad por lo egoísta que era la rubia.

Bajo el ensayo y el error se dio cuenta que no era la necesidad de tener a cualquier persona a su lado o cualquier objeto que emanara calor. Durmió a lado de Scorpia, luego al lado de Entrapta y hasta de algunos compañeros de equipo pero ninguno le ayudaba, lo mas cercano fue una zona poco usada de la fortaleza, arriba de unos ductos que producían suficiente calor para sofocar a cualquiera, quizá lo único que hacia al tirarse arriba de ellos era desmayarse mas que dormir.

Pensando en perspectiva quizá el no dormir ayudo a que su mal humor aumentara drásticamente, incluso llego un momento donde comenzó a escuchar voces, ver a Adora caminando por los pasillos para luego desvanecerse en brazos de Glimmer o cruzando el cielo en su caballo con alas; las alucinaciones fueron tan fuertes que termino metiendo su cabeza entre las maquinas para que la noquearan y así paso unas perturbantes 8 horas desmayada en la enfermería, suficiente descanso para que las visiones desaparecieran, fueron tiempos malos cuando la rubia le dejo.

-¿no quieres hacer otra cosa aparte de quedarte agarrada a mi pecho? -pregunto la ojiazul regresando -quizá un juego de mesa o comer un poco

-trae tu trasero de princesa a la cama y cállate -gruñó -quiero dormir

-llevamos 4 horas ahí sin hacer nada -fuera de la cama pudo ver el reloj para estar alarmada, como se pasaba su tiempo como el agua que cae a cantaros afuera del castillo

-hmmm -se limito a apuntar con su mano el lugar donde Adora había estado tendida

-pffff como sea -sin mucho decoro se dejo caer en el colchón para luego sentir el peso del cuerpo de Catra junto a una sabana que las cubría a las dos - ¿como te sientes? -pregunto en un susurro

-bien – dice sin mucho problema, sabe que Adora le entiende, hable poco o hable nada

-… bien… -aunque no tocan mucho del tiempo "cuando eran enemigas a muerte" gracias a Entrapta y sus grabaciones se enteró de algunos detalles perturbantes sobre su pareja, lanzarse de bruces contra las maquinas, dormir en ductos con gases tóxicos e incluso beber hasta perder el conocimiento -entonces todo esta bien…

-solo cállate y duerme -cuando acepto unirse a la rebelión lo primero que hizo aun cuando tuvo que desarmar a la mitad de la guardia en del Castillo de Cristal fue entrar como demonio al cuarto de Adora, sacar volando a su amiguitos y tirar a Adora en el colchón usando las mismas palabras "solo cállate y duerme" no tuvo necesidad de decir mas palabras, la rubia entendía el contexto detrás de ellas

-si tu lo dices… -lo entendía porque ella paso por el mismo infierno al llegar a Luna Brillante, no había modo que pudiera dormir, claro el que Glimmer y Bow se quedaran con ella ayudaba pero no era lo mismo, algo faltaba

Su infierno no fue tan tortuoso como el de Catra, nunca necesito intoxicarse hasta desfallecer pero sin duda el levantarse a mitad de la noche, sudorosa y con miedo le sucedió mas de una vez. Cuando salia con Glimmer ella solía consolare cantando alguna canción en tanto acariciaba su cabeza hasta que ella volvía a dormir pero su cariño solo podía "mitigar" el problema mas nunca pudo curarlo.

-Catra… ya son 8 horas… -dijo la rubia cuando el sol se había ocultado y su estomago retumbo debajo de la morena

-chillona -bufó levantándose del pecho -si no puedes aguantar ocho horas de ayuno significa que te has ablandado -cuando eran soldados a veces los dejaban sin comer, decían que "forjaba el carácter"

-lo dices porque te toca a ti preparar la comida -de un salto esta fuera de la cama y se va tronando toda la espalda, sacudiendo las piernas y moviendo el cuello -quiero algo de carne, quizá puré de papas y pan tostado ,nada fuera de lo normal

-pffff lo que sea -por su novia armaría un maldito banquete si se lo pidiera

-entonces a la cocina -una de las habilidades descubiertas de Catra después de la guerra fue su increíble sazón, la mujer tiene magia en las manos porque todo lo que cocina sabe excepcional

Un día vio a Glimmer llevarle "comida hecha por ella" a la rubia quien con felicidad acepto y comió todo, el acto le molesto lo suficiente para ir a patear la cocina, exigirle al Chef que le enseñara a cocinar y aprender con la misma disciplina que aprendió a cargar un rifle. Basta decir que se volvió tan buena que todas las princesas halaban sus platillos mas la única opinión que le importa es la de esa rubia glotona que cada día exige algo diferente para comer.

-nos estamos quedando sin cebolletas -comenta la morena mirando un canasto vació

-creo que tenemos unas ya crecidas en el jardín, espera -la rubia se pone un abrigo plástico y sale de la cocina hacia la parte trasera de su castillo, que mas bien es una casa grande pero como Glimmer dice "las princesas solo viven en castillos" así que su hogar solo tiene el nombre porque ella lo habita pues no tiene ni súbditos ni sirvientes, en el lugar solo viven las dos ex hordianas y Swift Wind -cebolletas, cebolletas…

De esas habilidades posguerra esta la de Adora para cultivar, resulta que la tierra del Bosque es muy buena, cualquier cosa que plantes se da fácilmente lo que para Adora significo tener un patio tan grande como la extensión de la casa en si abarrotado de plantas comestibles, curativas y arboles frutales las cuales cuida con ahincó todos los días.

-¿como están chicas? ¿es mucha lluvia para ustedes? -ya que ella puede "hablar" o "conectarse" con el planeta se le ha quedado una mañana de hablar con las plantas del Bosque, de cierto modo cree que le escuchan y sirve para que Catra se ria de ella -vengo por unas cebolletas porque tengo un hambre brutal

-¿Con quien hablas? -grita la morena desde la cocina

-con mis plantas -le contesta de igual manera

-¡loooocaaaaaaa! Jajajajajajaja

-lo dice quien regaña al horno cuando le quema los bollos

-¡fue solo una vez! -salio hacia el jardín con una cuchara de madera en la mano y portando un babero blanco que dice "Solo Adora besa al cocinero"

La ojiazul regresa a la cocina con una canasta que lleva cebollinos, puerro, tres patatas, algunos chiles y cinco jitomates, en el fregadero los lava a conciencia en tanto Catra sigue moviendo los sartenes al fuego.

-¿quieres que los pique? -pregunta la rubia llevando los vegetales lavados hacia una mesa cercana

-eres muy lenta, ve a poner la mesa -deja los sartenes para tomar su cuchillo que con rápidos movimientos tiene todo picado y listo para agregar a sus mezclas

-como sea -se va hacia la alacena a sacar dos platos, dos vasos y cubiertos que va colocando en una pequeña mesa de madera a lado de la cocina, tal cual no cuentan con un comedor porque prefieren tener esta mesita, pequeña y justa para las dos.

-¿Que vas a hacer mañana? -pregunta Adora casual solo para hacer platica e interrumpir el ruido del monzón

-si deja de llover iré por madera y terminare de armar los cajones que quieres para tu apestoso jardín

-eso me seria de ayuda -sonrió -también que veas las goteras de la covacha

-¿goteras? ¿tan pronto? -no tenia mas de unos meses que la había construido

-en el costado derecho tengo un charco enorme, suerte que no deje ahí el fertilizante o tendríamos un problema – otra de las habilidades posguerra de Catra es la construcción, mientras tuvo a Entrapta a su cargo aprendió algunas cosas de la princesa, a la morena no le asusta ensuciarse o el trabajo pesado

-la revisare temprano en la mañana -gruño enojada con ella misma y su pésimo trabajo, si algo no puede perdonar es un trabajo a medias, mucho menos si es SU trabajo el que ha fallado

-también tenemos que hacer la limpieza de las habitaciones -comienza a salivar al oler lo que prepara su pareja

-joder ¿por que tenemos tantas malditas habitaciones? -en la horda no tenían ni una y vivían bien

-porque no tendríamos lugar para guardar tantas cosas que nos reglan -suspiro -hablando de regalos, que le paso a esa playera -estiro la mano para tocar el hombro de la morena donde encuentra un hoyo en la tela

-hmmm quien sabe -se encogió de hombros, no le ponía atención a cada detalle de su indumentaria

-Catra ni siquiera has salido ¿como es que ya la rompiste? -suspira tomando la tela entre sus manos

-yo que se -le resta importancia en tanto empieza lleva los uno de los sartenes a la mesa donde va depositando su contenido en los platos

-aggg déjala en el canasto de la ropa sucia y la volveré a cocer -Adora aprendió corte y confección con la gente de Luna Brillante, mas porque Catra no para de romper la ropa que por gusto pero tiene que aceptar que el sentarse en las tardes a bordar le resulta terapéutico

\- ¿no esta muy fría la comida? -al sentarse las dos la morena tiene una lengua muy sensible al calor y tiende a dejar la comida "fría"

-esta perfecta -casi por magia el regaño de la ropa se olvida por lo deliciosa que esta la comida

-… bien… -Catra se queda mirando unos segundos a Adora comer, le gusta ver sus facciones de alegría cuando el causante es ella -todo esta bien... -susurro empezando a comer mas la ultima frase no pasa de ser percibida por la rubia que comienza a sonreír con la boca llena provocando que la otra se sonroje -quita esa cara de tonta o así se te va a quedar

-jajajajaja

Pero Catra tenia razón para decirlo, aunque extrañaba tener un "enemigo" al cual vencer no cambiaría la vida que ha conseguido con Adora, no cambiaría su felicidad por nada de ese u otro mundo y esta segura que Adora prefiere pasar las tardes en su jardín regando las plantas que convertirse en un gigante de dos metros y andar esquivando balas. En definitiva ahora todo estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola que tal! llegamos al fin de las 3 ideas que tenia para Catra y Adora.

Quizá cuando vayan saliendo las siguientes temporadas se me ocurra algo y lo ponga en este FF pero lo dudo, no esperen de mi otro capitulo jajajaja no los quiero ilusionar.

En relación a lo que escribí "dormir" una de mis teorías cuando vi a Catra arañar la pared donde estaba el dibujo de ella y Adora junto con el colchón y la almohada para luego medio llorar mas los problemas que tuvo Adora para acostumbrase a dormir en un lugar tan grande y solo me hizo pensar que las dos estaban muy acostumbradas a la presencia de la otra y que una de las razones para el "mal humor" de Catra radicaba en la falta de sueño.

¡Catra es una excelente cocinera! nadie me puede decir lo contrario jajajajaja me gusta imaginarla que si no estuvieran en guerra ella prepararía cualquier platillo con tal de complacer a la glotona de Adora jajajaja porque aceptemos lo, una de las razones por las que Adora deserto de la horda fue por la rica comida que Glimmer le dio aparte que estoy casi segura que la comida que sirven en la horda a de parecer enlatado para perros.

También creo que a Adora se le daría bien la agricultura porque le gusta cuidar a las personas, al terminar la guerra se dedicaría a cuidar "plantas" y me puedo imaginar en un cuarto a lado de una ventana con su bastidor y tela bordando flores alrededor de la palabra "Catra" para fabricar un cojín el cual la morena renegaría pero sin duda usaría todas las noches.

Bueno esos es todo por mi parte en el fandom de She-Ra, si se me ocurre algo mas pues lo escribiré pero de mientras. Nos vemos.


End file.
